ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Northstar
Adam Northstar (born Adam Roland Fletcher on November 16, 1980 in Rochester, Minnesota) is a professional wrestler in the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF). Pre-wrestling Life Young Adam Northstar was only 12 years old when he began fronting his band, The Shining Stars, the same year he obtained his favorite guitar, which he named Good Vibrations (Northstar has scatterbrained tendencies and he's never sure which genre of music that he wants to sing the most, so he sings them all.). His band practiced everyday in the Northstar family garage for 2 years...the thing was that they NEVER improved from day one. However, unlike his band mates, Adam refused to give up his dream of music, much to the chagrin of all of his friends, family, and pretty much anyone with ANY sense of good taste and wasn't tone deaf. Northstar hadn't shown any interest in wrestling (WWE, WCW, or Olympic) until one fateful day in the fall of his freshman year of high school, in Rochester, Minnesota: Adam had read a flyer in the school cafeteria announcing wrestling tryouts, so he reported to the first tryouts of the year with of course, Good Vibrations in hand....(obviously, he thought it was a musical tryout). During the first session, Northstar asked the coach if he could play a few tunes on the guitar. After the coach declined, it was brought to Northstar's attention that musical instruments weren't allowed in the mat area.......Northstar got upset and tackled this 6'2" 210 lb senior, who had been a 4 year starter and was the CAPTAIN of the wrestling team.....needless to say, Northstar quickly got respect from everyone, especially the coach (Northstar was only 5'8" 140 lbs. and bound and determined to get his way.). As his years in high school progressed, Northstar became a 4 time Minnesota state High School wrestling champion in the 140 lb. weight class. (Conjecture says that Northstar started singing whatever song popped into his head while he was wrestling; the opponents couldn't both hold their ears and wrestle Northstar at the same time, but this fact was never proven.) At age 19, he went to Minneapolis to become a pro wrestler, still not knowing what they did in the WWE was totally a different kind of wrestling than what he did in high school......nonetheless, he graduated tops in his class (growing three inches and gaining 50 lbs. of muscle didn't hurt either), fully prepared to wrestle. (According to Northstar's logic, wrestling was all well and good, but singing was still #1) Adam Northstar was 21 now, already a graduate of wrestling school and ready to make his "mark" on the musical world.....How would he do this? Yes, you guessed it, by going for the American Idol tryouts in both Minneapolis and Orlando, Florida (where he lived as of when he first arrived on the ICWF scene)......and he was rejected BOTH times. ICWF Wrestling Stints First Stint ( 2003-2005) Northstar met sisters, Allie and Auburn, just after his September Fallout match with Jack "The Bodyguard" Rubens: Auburn approached him backstage and explained they were impressed that Northstar was able to vanquish a much larger opponent and that they wanted to get to know him better (they were first seen in the pilot episode of "Northstar's Nook"). Ever since then, the trio would be seen together frequently. As the beginning of 2004 rolled around, Northstar's career began to skyrocket...his stock began to rise in the Cruiserweight Division and his feud with Devon King was still hovering over both of their heads... One match in particular was the February 2 match...Northstar vs. Fu. Unlike many of Fu's other competitors, Adam Northstar had literally NO problem with his offense, or in this case lack thereof. This match featured outside interference by Devon King, who was unable to sneak attack Northstar and Adam Northstar dress-up a like Justin Competent. The way Competent "fended" off King was interesting, to say the least: Who knew that wild arm flailing would be a threat ? On Feb 16...this was a day that broke the camel's back: Having already been a founding member in T.A.K.E. and introducing Hootie Blackdog as its second member, Northstar introduced Damian Payne as the third member...but there was a swerve: T.A.K.E. was a quartet, not a trio...Damian Payne introduced English badass Tyler "Scarface" Durden as the final member. This night wasn't particularly good for Northstar: Despite the fact that he replaced Hootie Blackdog with his long-time best friend and former bandmate, Todd Coverdale in a tag match against Devon King and Sabian Longstreet, they lost the match...after Gino D'Anjou (later another Living Legend) stole the A-list Girls...This was not a good thing for Northstar, who had shown signs of a nervous breakdown and going crazy on previous Flash Floods. Feb 23, 2004...Northstar vs. MacMurchy...This nervous breakdown hit a boiling point. Northstar didn't wrestle MacMurchy; he beat him with every object he could get his hands on, and holds the record for time to have applied the Texas Cloverleaf on someone, 2 min. 22 sec. Northstar eventually lost the match because of Longstreet placing MacMurchy's foot on the ropes and the fact that Adam Northstar left the ring too long, giving MacMurchy enough time to recover for a well-placed if not somewhat lucky superkick. As VD14 2004 approached, conveniently, the cruiserweight title match was blocked out due to unknown circumstances...All we know is the Northstar won the belt and he got Allie and Auburn back, although Auburn hadn't acted the same since. On April 26, 2004...in Paris, France, we found out why Auburn was behaving so strangely: Northstar was on the verge of retaining the cruiserweight title in front of a hostile crowd against Gino D'Anjou when suddenly, Auburn (after feigning an injury of her own earlier) struck Allie in her face and then distracted Northstar for a while, alerting Northstar that Allie was hurt...The problem arose when Auburn failed to tell Northstar that D'Anjou recovered...Needless to say, one Vive Le Savate later, Northstar not only lost his belt that night, but he also lost one half of the "A-list Girls." June 7...Des Moines, Iowa: Gino D'Anjou v. Adam Northstar. A homecoming that proved favorable for at least Allie and Northstar resulted in Adam Northstar regaining the cruiserweight title to heavy fanfare, but suddenly training and airtime supplies began to dwindle, resulting in an upset by Inferno on the following MND; the reprieve came only because it was a non-title match. July 11, 2004...Birthday Bash VIII NOT a good day for Northstar: In a return bout against Gino D'Anjou (who earned his way into #1 contender for the CW belt by beating Death Mark), Northstar lost his CW belt again and suffered a concussion (combination of a post match Vive Le Savate and the fact that Northstar German suplexed D'Anjou off of each top turnbuckle during the match). However, Northstar still had to lumberjack in the Suicide-Damian Payne World Title match; for his effort, he suffered a dislocated shoulder courtesy of Alex Vermillion...both made Adam Northstar unable to make the trip to Japan, at least for a while. (Coincindentally, TAKE disbanded as he went missing. ) Late 2004...Adam Northstar, the ICWF team player, went into the Intense Rumble, not to win it, but to help a TAKE teammate win it, managed to eliminate Alex Vermillion for a second time before following immediately thereafter, leaving Patrick Shade to fend for himself. One thing was missing though: some gold for himself. Early 2005...Northstar, about the time that he would go into calypso fits anyway, appeared to have a reason for more aggressive behavior this time: In Dec '04, he was promised a TV Title shot against then champion, Nevada Harris. However, this match would not take place because Harris lost the belt to the Traveller. For four months, challengers would come and go...Northstar never got a shot at the belt. Northstar grew more impatient as time went by, but luckily he finally found a champion who'd defend the belt against him. His name ? Yes, Frostbite. May 1, 2005...Rain of Terror. It was Adam Northstar challenging Frostbite. Although Frostbite had dominated the entire match, Northstar won the TV Title due to help from a couple of his friends. TAKE ? NO...His "REAL" friends: The Shining Stars. Although there was a new rule in place that the TV Title had to be defended weekly unless the champion was otherwise booked, Northstar only had to defend it twice, the first time against the deposed champion, Frostbite. (Frostbite originally wanted a non-title match, but being the fighting champion that Northstar was, he put up the belt.) June 13, 2005...Finally, Northstar gets to defend his title against Frostbite. The match ended up being awarded to Frostbite, due to up and comer and the Unforgiven leader, Phantom's interference. July 17, 2005...Northstar loses the TV title to Phantom. August 2005...Northstar and Frostbite show a slight interest in an alliance. Sept 18, 2005...Hootie Blackdog and Northstar betray TAKE, join up with Frostbite & Ground Zero as "The Total Absolution" Oct 2005...Northstar loses a match to Nail. Northstar complains that he didn't tap out to an illegal hold. Nov 2005...Northstar's "The Real Deal" versus Nail's "Punk Rock Lock", version 1, loser had to have his move banned. Northstar wins this rematch. Dec 2005...Northstar goes AWOL for over a year. Second Stint ( 2007-Current ) After a year of inexplicably being missing, Adam Northstar returned with a more "actively humanitarian" nature. The first question that was to be answered was...Whose side was he on: the remnants of TAKE's or Frostbite's ?????? That question was soon answered as he appeared in a few "Flash Flood" TV programs with Frostbite and when he was alone, Northstar used language that implied that he had aligned himself with Frostbite. At this point, people were still wondering if this was the same Adam Northstar who had deserted the wrestling world with no explanation just 13 months earlier. Northstar also answered that question with an emphatic "NO !" He became much more cerebral and had a definite focus...Spooky Doom and the World TV Title. Northstar's target of Spooky Doom was not random by any means. In Northstar's head, Spooky Doom was a "Northstar-wannabe": Northstar saw Spooky's music career as a reflection of wanting to be like (Northstar). Northstar also taunted Spooky about his outfits, despite the fact that he (Northstar) had come up with some ridiculous outfits himself. Before he went entirely focused upon Spooky Doom, he had another feud to end from 2005. Upon Northstar's return, Nail, from The Unforgiven, challenged him to a match, scheduled for February 12, 2007. Northstar won that match due to interference from the Caribbean Connection. Needless to say, Northstar boasted and spinned that story for all of its worth. Now, it was time to "teach" Spooky "some lessons that soon wouldn't be forgotten". The Date was February 19, 2007. Adam Northstar and partners ( to be named later) versus Spooky Doom and Cryptkickers #2 and #3...This match ended up having almost no Northstar versus Spooky interaction in it, but when it did, Northstar was usually dominant, but Spooky kept tagging out quickly. The match ended when Northstar gave Cryptkicker #2 a body press pin, giving him and his announced-at-belltime partners, Satan's Disciples, the win. About a week later at VD 14, Spooky Doom and the Cryptkickers were pitted up against then ICWF World Champion, "The Pitbull" Seth Brower, "San Diego's Finest" Eraser, and "The Legendary Advocate" Adam Northstar in an Empire Cage Qualifying match-up. Northstar did not like his partners anymore than he liked his opponents. He tried whatever he could to eliminate anyone who he could, "friend" or foe. There was very little interaction between Spooky Doom and Northstar again; when there was, it was Spooky on the dominant end this time. After the elimination of the Cryptkickers, due to interference by Satan's Disciples, Spooky had big odds against him. He had to face Brower, Eraser, and Northstar in order to advance into the Empire Cage Match later on in the evening. Following a quick "Cryptonite Crunch" by Spooky Doom, Northstar was eliminated. Spooky was later eliminated, leaving Brower and Eraser to advance into the Empire Cage. A few weeks later, Northstar was scheduled to appear in a first round match of the Mother of All Tournaments (MOAT) against "The Phoenix" Kyle Phillips. Since Phillips was a last minute announcement, Northstar (hypocritically) boycotted the MOAT, based on "card-motivated ambushes" by then President Lexx Love III. Love gave Northstar two weeks to go "off strike" or a pink slip was in order since Northstar was hypocritcally violating a contractual provision. In return, Love III gave a non-committal, oral agreement to make no mystery opponents in matches for the remainder of his tenure. On April 2, 2007, the two week period had expired and by then, Northstar had agreed to go "off strike". The match was a rematch against Phillips. In a brutal match in which Phillips dominated at least 80% of it, Northstar ended up getting the pin due to compatriot, Frostbite's interference. Unfortunately for Northstar, President Lexx Love III was sitting at the announcers' table to keep a close eye on the match; Love was getting fed up with wrestlers liberally disgracing the MOAT in Japan, a country known for its honor. Love III jumped up and confronted Northstar, hit Northstar with a "Lexx's Love", and instructed the referee to ring the bell and award Northstar the match by disqualification, rather than by pinfall. Of course, Northstar spinned this story too. The end of the month got better for Northstar when he outlasted "The Barrio Bomber" Miguel Hernandez, "The Punk Rock Punk" Nail, Ghetto Dragon, and Jack Venus to become the #1 contender for the ICWF's (liberally defiled) TV Title against his nemesis, Spooky Doom. At this point Northstar felt confident that he was going to defeat Spooky Doom, win the TV Title, then return it to "the glory that it deserved": While Northstar failed to wrestle in his match in the MOAT, Spooky wrestled in four before falling to Northstar's compatriot, Frostbite, in the semi-finals. For Spooky Doom's first three matches of the MOAT, Northstar did commentary; his participation in those matches became more direct each time. In the first round, it was merely Northstar's presence that bothered Spooky. In round two, Northstar would get up and yell things at Spooky while he was defenseless. Northstar went as far as executing a few moves on Spooky in the quarterfinal match against Paulo Noriega of the Caribbean Connection. Spooky prevailed in each match, so Northstar regrouped. In the semi-finals, Northstar tried the powder in the eye routine against Spooky, failing to factor in Spooky's mask. For his trouble, Northstar got caught in a coffin for a few minutes. Rain of Terror arrived. Northstar would finally get his chance to vanquish his young nemesis. In a surprising short match in which Northstar had dominated, a tactical aerial error allowed Spooky to catch Northstar off guard and retain the title. Unlike Northstar's mindset two years ago, he was much more patient this time. With the Presidency changing back to former IXWA President, Neil Bonser, and cards getting reduced to every other week from weekly, Northstar had only half as many opportunites to prove himself. One opportunity came on the card before the biggest event of the year in the ICWF occurred, Birthday Bash XI: On June 25, 2007, Northstar faced "San Diego's Finest Eraser". Surprising, Northstar was matching Eraser technically move for move as the focus on Eraser's right arm was prevalent. At the end of the match, just as a wounded Eraser was about ready to vanquish Northstar, ICWF World Heavyweight Champion, "The Pitbull" Seth Brower, and ally, "Mad Dog" Sullivan came into play. Normally a focused individual, Eraser diverted his attention away from Northstar and toward Sullivan and Brower. A small brawl and spat erupted, giving Northstar enough time to recover. One "Keeping It Real" and a "Northstar Press" later, Northstar had pulled off the shocking upset that few envisioned. The win over Eraser and one against Jack Venus from a couple months earlier, two participants in the Intercontinental Title match, were enough to garner Northstar an at-large bid into the ICWF/IXWA TV Title Unification Match at Birthday Bash XI against three other men: Randy Acorn, the ICWF TV Champion at the time, Spooky Doom, the deposed champion, and Spade, the IXWA TV Champion at the time. This was an upgrade from Northstar having to participate in another battle royal (presumably just for #1 contendership for the TV Title) and a positive sign in Northstar's eyes, "rectifying wrongs" as Northstar would say it. On July 8, 2007, Adam Northstar went into Birthday Bash XI without any titles, but he left with two after he pinned Spade, the last of his three opponents. Not only did Northstar manage to "save" the TV Titles but he also gave a little pride to the ICWF by vanquishing a member of the XLF, X-Treme Liberation Front (The fact that an illegitimate referee, later to reveal himself to be "Assasin", directly, but inadvertently helped Northstar's cause). Current Events Outside of Wrestling *Fletcher is currently searching for his birth parents. At age 14, he learned that he was adopted. All he currently knows is that their names are Roland Grant (born cerca 1961) and Adina Fletcher (born cerca 1963). *It is rumored that Fletcher (Northstar) is currently dating Brittany Raines, a student from Spokane, Washington. This report claims that the two had met while Fletcher was taking a brief break in his schedule just before Birthday Bash XI. *On July 17, 2007, Northstar received permission from ICWF President, Neil Bonser, to air "ICWF Idol Nursery", a preview show for upcoming Monday Night Dyn-o-mite and Thursday Night Special matches. Its on-air debut will be broadcast on July 19. Stables Past and Present *'T.A.K.E.' (Thrillin' and Killin' Enterprises) (founder) ( Jan 19, 2004- Sept 18, 2005 ) *'The Thrill and Kill Machine' *'The Absolution' Past Associates *"Sadistic Insanity" Damian Payne *"The Legend" Max Caschera *"The Face of Imposition" Todd Coverdale and Joey "J-Man" Timberwolf ( The Shining Stars ) *Allie and Auburn Bunsen ( The A-list Girls ) *"The Devil's Advocate" Lucifer *"The Natural Disaster" Doomsday *Johnny Psychotic *"Infamous" Adam Flash *"The Coldhearted Bastard" Frostbite *"Freakshow" Dexter Payne * Bethany Payne Northstar's Outfits Clothing *Black tights with a yellow star on the back and yellow streamers hanging off of the outer pant legs with black or yellow boots *A camouflage (colors purple and yellow) type army uniform with purple lace-up boots *Yellow leisure suit with a gold necklace that reads "All Natural" or "MVP" *A Robin Hood type outfit where the shirt and pants are yellow and the hat and shoes are purple and a Cyrano Debergerac type press-on nose ( Current ) Mascots/ Valets *Allie and Auburn Bunsen ( The A-list girls ) *A horse that is painted half yellow, half purple *"Adam's Secret Service of Enhancement Superstars" ( Current ) Entrance Music "No One Like You" by The Scorpions "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top #Medieval Minstrel Music# Current Associates *Brittany Raines *"Adam's Secret Service of Enhancement Superstars" *Tyler "Scarface" Durden *Hootie Blackdog *Candy Clutch Moveset Finishing Moves *'Northstar Press'- a mixture of a frog splash with a 450 twist in the air *'The Real Deal'- Northstar sits on the opponent's back like a Camel Clutch, but has the opponent's neck wrenched back like a Dragon Sleeper Signature Moves *'Novacanrana'- a hurricanrana from the top rope, except he cradles up the legs into a pinning situation *'The Bugle Call'- A Fameasser with a 360 degree turn after Northstar gets the opponent's head under his knee *'Attenhun'- a brain buster with a 450 twist in the air *'The Drill'- A series of German suplexes from each top turnbuckle *'Keeping It Real'- an Unprettier except Northstar leaps into the air and sits on the opponent's neck for added momentum *'Rumor Control'- a swinging neckbreaker into a more quickly executed Rude Awakening *'Making Progress'- Rings of Saturn (a la Perry Saturn in WCW) *'The Overcoming'- fast paced, continuous motion in which it appears as if Northstar will apply a Dragon Sleeper on his opponent, but it ends up as a reverse snap mare takedown in which the opponent's back ends up hitting Northstar's knee *'Stop the Presses'- Northstar gets his opponent into an ankle lock. As he does so, Northstar positions himself as if he's going for a leg lace, but instead, he leg drops onto the opponent's ankle. *'Establishment Strain'- anaconda vice, except Northstar locks in the opponent's arm with (Northstar's) legs *'Rebel's Drop'- Northstar armbars the opponent, then jumps up, wraps his legs around the opponent's arm, then he falls quickly into the mat. *'Filing a Grievance'- Northstar puts the opponent into an abdominal stretch while he wrenches the opponent's neck like a Dragon Sleeper. *'"Temporary Restraining Order"'- Northstar asks for a weapons check on his opponent DURING the match. *'"The Truth Hurts"'- Shining wizard from the top rope *'"The Whistleblower"'- Northstar sits on the opponent's shoulder, wrenches the arm back like a Fujiwara armbar, and then he bounces on the lower part of the shoulder with (Northstar's) posterior. Accomplishments *State wrestling champion of Minnesota (4x) *Rejected from American Idol (4x) *ICWF Cruiserweight Champion (2x) *2003 Rookie of the Year Co-winner *2003 Conway Fan Favorite *2003 ICWF's most underrated wrestler *2004 ICWF's most underrated wrestler *ICWF TV Champion (2x) *Formed T.A.K.E. (1-19-2004) and "Destroyed" T.A.K.E. (9-18-2005) *"Sparked" the moniker "explosion" of 2005 *"Stood up for his principles" rather than fighting in the MOAT 2007 *Unified the IXWA and ICWF TV Titles at Birthday Bash XI *Tied for #72 in the 2007 E-wrestling Round Table's Mid Year Top 200 poll * ICWF's "Most Improved Wrestler" ( 2007 ) * Ranked #45 in the 2007 E-wrestling Round Table's Year End Top 200 poll * ICWF's 2008 Mother of All Tournaments (MOAT) winner * ICWF World Heavyweight Champion Quotes/Catch Phrases *"It's party crashing time !" *"HIT THE BRIG !" *"That, I, "The Legendary Advocate" Adam Northstar, promise TO...THE...WORLD !!!!!!!!" *"PEACE, DUDES (AND BABES) !!!!!!!!!!!" followed by a peace sign *"That's what humanitarians do." *"...And yes, it'll be available, even in Morse Code." *"I prefer NOT...TO...KNOW !!!!!!!!!!!!" Trivia *Fletcher is left-handed, just like his agent, Michael Shultz, is. *Fletcher is exactly four years younger than his agent, Michael Shultz, is. *Northstar uses only two dominant colors: purple and yellow. *Fletcher met his best friends, Todd Coverdale and Joey Timberwolf, when he was 8 years old. Coverdale was 10 and Timberwolf was 11. *Fletcher, Coverdale, and Timberwolf were all born in the month of November. *Although The "A-list Girls" are identical twins, Allie (who attended Rice University) is a bookworm while Auburn (who attended the University of Texas) is promiscuous. *Northstar founded T.A.K.E. in January 2004 on a whim. Originally, he only wanted Hootie Blackdog to join, but he knew in order to get Blackdog, Payne had to be included too. *When Tyler Durden joined the group, it was mostly Damian Payne's decision, but at the time, Northstar saw no reason for Durden's exclusion despite (Durden) not being in the ICWF that long, so, Northstar agreed. *Northstar was the first person to ever defeat Frostbite in an ICWF ring for a championship belt, Northstar's first reign as TV Champion in May 2005. *After betraying T.A.K.E, Northstar declared himself as the "M.V.P. of September Fallout 2005". *Northstar credits only two other people with helping to further his career: Hootie Black Dog and Frostbite. *Northstar has run two segments on ICWF television in his career: "Northstar's Nook" and "ICWF Idol Nursery", which will hold its on-air debut on July 19, 2007. Category:1980 birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from MinnesotaCategory:WrestlersCategory:ICWF Wrestlers Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011